The New Marauders
by roxycoolcat1
Summary: Watch as a pranking group called The New Marauders give a history lesson during the end of the year feast


Mcgonagle's pov

The year was finally over, and good riddance. Ever since those two Weasley twin had left, the pranks played in the school had doubled, heavens knows why.

She was also very nervous as it was tradition to play a prank at the end of the year and she wasn't disappointed as she and the rest of the staff watched smoke roll across the enchanted ceiling.

She risked a glance at her colleagues, Poppy and Pomona looked resigned, Severus looked murderous, and Albus still had that damm twinkle in his eyes. She looked the other way, Hagrid looked impressed, and Filius? Filius was nearly salivating at the advanced charms in use.

She turned her attention to the ceiling, as did everyone in the room, when a voice began to speak

"We are sorry for the interruption, but we would like to tell you a little story that begins in 1979• the 6th year of the Marauders, most of you have probably never heard of the Marauders, they were the kings of pranking. There was the leader Prongs named for his antlers, the pranking genius Padfoot named for his paws, the helpful wormtail named for his tail, and the only person crazy enough to be friends with all of them Moony name for his furry little problem". As the voice spoke the names, animals appeared in the fog, a prancing stag, a leaping dog, a scampering rat, and a trotting werewolf. The dog and stag began to play together, while the wolf and rat watched them fondly, they all then settled down in order that they were called

"the people you see right now are the people that the staff know as the Marauders, but there where two more, a doe who was named after her hair when she was human, her name was Firelily, and a raven who was named Mort after he refused every other name that was given to him". The students and staff watched as the mist once again created animals, this time a doe that walked next to Prongs, and a raven who settled down on the head of the wolf.

"One of the requirements to be a Marauder was to be an animagus, which is where a human is able to change into an animal and back at will." Minerva wondered how they got there hands on this information, she didn't know until she was studying for her transfiguration mastership.

"The Marauders were pranking legends, even pranking Professer Mcgonagle, and getting away with it" the voice had taken in an awed tone as the hall gasped and looked at her as if the couldn't believe it "Now I'm sure your wondering who exactly are the Marauders, there names were James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Remus lupin, Lily Potter nee Evens, and Severus Snape." As the names were told the animals turned into younger versions of the people they were. Another voice was heard,

"We would like to apologize to Professor Snape for exposing him as a Marauder" the entire hall, including the staff, turned to look at the potions teacher. Snaps was resting his head on the table refusing to look around, eventually the hall, excluding the other teachers, turned to look back at the mist as the voice told tales about the Marauders.

"How could you" Minerva hissed at Snape. Snape turned his head and smirked at her

"how could I not" he said quietly

"You hated them" she said confused, Snape turned his head back down to the table. Knowing she was not going to get any more out of him she looked back at the hall that was roaring with laughter

"and that's what happens when you give a cat animugus catnip" the voice concluded, Minerva shuddered remembering that prank, she couldn't enter her room for weeks.

"After the Marauders graduated they went their separate ways but never losing touch, always being there for one another, and we imagine you can guess what happened next" the hall was dead silent, listening to the tale they had heard at least once from their parents or a friend.

"Lily and James were married almost right after school ended, Sirius was there best man making no less than 28 dear puns in his speech, and soon after they had a child they named Harry James Potter, only a couple of months after their child was born did the couple go into hiding under the fidilus charm, for this charm to work a secret keeper was needed" the hall bowed their heads knowing what was about to be said

"Now this is the part that will shock almost all of you, except who already know" everyone looked up with bated breath, not understanding what the voice was saying.

"It is widely known that the Potters chose Sirius Black as their secret keeper, but this, in fact, is wrong. The Potters belived that Sirius would be to obvious a choice, so instead they choose Peter Pettigrew not realizing that he was in line with voldemort" the hall froze in complete shock as the one thing they were always told crashed down around them, the voice didn't seem to realize the bomb it just dropped and continued speaking

"After that night Harry was sent away he grew up not knowing of his heritage, his magic, or how much he was loved as a child. He was neglected as a child, never shown any affection, but survived and soon reaching 11 years old he entered hogwarts." People were beginning to get bored, the voice seemed to relive this and cut his explanation short

"Over the years Harry learned of his parents and what they accomplished." The voice finished.

"I'll take a guess and bet that you all are wondering who we are" people nodded even though the voice was only that, a voice.

"Well…we are the New Marauders"


End file.
